Bed Of Roses
by Naomi Hunter
Summary: No readers under 17, immature, homophobes or otherwise. RavenxVan lemon. Nya ha ha, me evil. R&R flame at own risk. Slight ThomasxFiona fluff


_When the Stars Fall_

Van rolled his hips into the other dark haired pilot beneath him, who let out a pleased moan. He met his lips again, letting his tongue explore his mouth. It was ecstasy for Van, he was his rival, his enemy and his lover in one, and he loved them all. Raven's fingers slipped beneath the waistband of his dark pants, undoing the straps to remove his shirt. He kissed Van's navel and drew the tip of his tongue up from the spot to the hollow of his throat, pausing to suck on his erected nipples. Van pressed his hips into Raven, who in turn bit down hard on his side, leaving a perfect bite mark. He slowly undid the straps holding the other's armor and threw it off the bed, removing his vest and under-shirt as well. He purred softly gazing at Raven's exposed torso. He was comparatively pale, slightly lanky and had a scar traveling from his hip, up to his ribs, scattered burns as well. Van kissed up the scar while rubbing the inside of his thigh, nibbling on one of his nipples when he reached it. 

Van knew their night time rendezvous were risky but there was no way he'd put an end to them. Raven was too much to resist.

The other's fingers twisted in his hair, arching his hips into him instinctively, tilting his head back. Van smiled as he pulled away, toying with him. Raven caught his breath and sat up quickly after he'd stopped, almost glaring at his lover who held that grin still. After a few seconds of waiting, Raven's patience wore thin and he pushed Van onto his back forcefully, his knees pinning his legs spread and holding his arms down. Van kissed him on the lips again and felt the other pilot weaken slightly. Raven drew away and set to taking off Van's pants; even through his boxers his arousal was noticeable. He moaned softly as he was shed of his last article of clothing, the other eyeing him greedily. His fingers closed around his manhood, creating an exclamation of satisfaction from Van. Raven slid his mouth over his erection, taking in as much as he could, feeling him jerk in reaction.

Van came hard into the other's mouth, who swallowed every last drop of him. Raven moved away and Van slowly changed positions so he was on his hands and knees. He stripped fully and worked on warming up the lubricant. He applied it generously to Van's entrance and his member. Raven held his hips, stroking down his length, making him gasp at the sudden touch. He slid one finger into his opening, then another and another till he'd inserted three, searching for his pleasure spot, knowing he'd found it when he let out a strangled cry. He withdrew his fingers and with one quick thrust, shoved his manhood into him. 

Van moaned loudly with pain and pleasure, each thrust tearing him slightly and each spot hitting his spot. Raven moved faster and faster till he climaxed and allowed his essence flow into his lover. With a few more thrusts he pulled himself free from the other's body and collapsed onto the bed, cradling Van in his arms, both of them panting deeply. 

"Van?"

"Mmmhmm, Raven?"

"I love you." He whispered hesitantly.

"I love you too." Van answered, nuzzling closer and placing a long kiss on Raven's lips, then both of them drifting off into an depleted sleep.

~———— * ————~

Fiona smiled standing outside Van's door, she cracked it open slightly and saw the two curled up in each other's embrace, peacefully asleep.

/_Aw, they look so adorable together, I never would have guessed, but then again, it makes sense…they're perfect for each other…/ _She thought happily as she heard someone approach.

"Miss Fiona?" She shut the door quickly and turned to him.

"Yes, Thomas?"

He blushed softly and shrugged. "What are you doing up so late?" he asked shyly. 

"Oh, Nothing….I couldn't sleep that's all. Did I wake you up? I'm sorry if I—"

"No! No, it's okay. I was up working on a new modification for Beek and I needed a break."

"Oh, how is it going? Well I hope."

"Yes, very well." He blushed further and gave a self conscious grin. "Would you…would you like to take a walk with me?"

"I'd love to, Thomas." 

They sat in the hangar, side by side, staring at the moons. 

"Ahm….Miss…Miss Fiona?"

"Yes, Thomas? And, Fiona, please."

"Aham… Fiona then, There's something…I've been wanting to tell you…." He stammered nervously.

"Yes? Go on," 

"Well, I, um, ever since I met you, no saw you….I knew you were special….I mean, not like other girls."

"Oh, you mean how I'm a Zoidian?"

"No! Well, I guess in truth, but not that…I mean…arrgh…I don't know how to put this." He groaned.

Fiona blinked semi-clueless-ly as he took a deep breath and her hand.

"Fiona, I love you! I have been in love with you since I first laid eyes on you! Please….please say you feel at least remotely the same." He asked the last bit quietly and fearfully. She smiled and stroked his cheek. 

"I do." He looked up and, knowing he'd babble before taking the initiative, she kissed him. Thomas shook slightly as she pulled away and he took her in his arms.

"Thank you, I'm so glad….not to mention relieved…" 

"Me too, Thomas, me too." She said softly into his ear, watching a shooting star streak across the moonlit sky. 

[End Chapter One: To Be Continued…?]

A/n: happy happy joy joy. *dances* Hi all, leeeeeeeeeeeeemmmmmmmooooooonnnn! Hehe. I wish I could leave this in Pennyroyal or Periwinkle, but oh well. Like it love it, No flames please. Lemon is fun. Oh and Hahaha I /can/ still write heterosexual stuff! Nya ha hah. I might add more, might not. Who knows. Now shh and don't tell the authorities on me. Jeje. My theory is, that if you see an R rated movie you'll get a sex scene so I just eliminated all the other crap. ^_^;

Disc: I own noting. Nothing at all. Except my little tiger figurine that my "Sis" gave me for our birthday. Hehe: Naomi Hunter, Signing out! *just noticed how short it really was* Oi. -. -


End file.
